Il regalo più bello
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: Sono una grande fan della coppia NatsumiXEndou è questa piccola e breve storia è dedicata a loro.


Questa breve storia è dedicata a tutti i fan della coppia Endou X Natsumi! Divertitevi!

* * *

><p>Tanti amici raccolti in un giardino,tutti lì per un solo motivo,il compleanno di un'amica. Kazemaru e Hiroto si stavano confrontando sui regali scelti ma entrambi avevano chiesto l'aiuto di Aki e Haruna,non volevano fare brutta figura con Natsumi. La musica risuonava nella villa e tutti erano allegri,Touko si era appena tuffata in acqua innaffiando il povero Kabeyama. Endou invece stava in disparte,nervoso.<p>

**Narra Endou**

"ora che faccio? Non posso tirarmi indietro!" era da tempo ormai che provavo forti sentimenti verso Natsumi,ogni volta che i nostri occhi s'incontravano,il mio cuore aveva un sobbalzo. Quella sera le avevo scelto un regalo speciale,era una collana. La catena era sottile e d'argento mentre il ciondolo...beh...quello era un cuore,dietro il cuore erano incise le nostre iniziali:E+N. Forse un regalo un pò banale per alcuni,ma per me era un modo di dichiararsi a lei. Ci pensavo già da un pò è sentivo che l'occasione giusta era quella. La guardai,indossava un bikini nero con un pareo rosso,il suo volto divenne rosso quando lei si girò,sentendosi osservata. Alzai la mano e la salutai sorridente,lei ammiccò rispondendo al mio sorriso.

**Fine narrazione Endou**

**Narra Natsumi**

Mi sentivo a disagio. Mentre i ragazzi scherzavano tra di loro e a turno mi tiravano le orecchie,Endou stava seduto a bordo piscina,in silenzio. Ogni tanto incontravo il suo sguardo e mi girava la testa. "Dannazione!" pensai,avrei voluto che tutti sparissero,che lui fosse accanto a me a sussurrarmi parole dolci nell'orecchio. Mio padre aveva organizzato una grandissima festa a casa nostra,ma io avrei voluto qualcosa di piccolo,noi due,da soli. Dal primo giorno in cui l'avevo visto giocare,in quella famosa partita contro la Royal,mi aveva profondamente colpita. La cosa era andata via via crescendo ed ora mi ritrovavo perdutamente innamorata di lui.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

Natsumi aveva avuto l'idea geniale di organizzare una caccia al tesoro. Con vari indizi sparsi per tutta la villa, lei, ovviamente, avrebbe fatto da arbitro. Quando tutti partirono,chi dentro casa,chi dall'altro lato del giardino. Notò come Endou non aveva preso molto sul serio la cosa,e come stava lì a girovagare per il cortile. Natsumi gli si avvicinò,mentre era di spalle,e sussurrò al suo orecchio:posso dirti una cosa?

Endou,preso alla sprovvista:si,certo...

Natsumi:perchè sei così giù di morale? Sii sincero con me,per favore

Endou prese un bel respiro:Natsumi,t-tu mi piaci...non so come spiegartelo,ma tu mi sei sempre piaciuta...solo che non sapevo come dirtelo,oggi sono un pò giù perchè non riesco a smettere di pensare a te e visto che volevo dichiararmi ero preoccupato dalla tua risposta...v-vuoi essere la mia ragazza?

Natsumi lo guardò sorpresa,poi un sorriso fiorì sulle sue labbra:facciamo una scommessa...

Endou,scioccato:Cosa?

Natsumi:una scommessa! Tu vinci la caccia al tesoro,e come premio io...ti bacierò!

Inizialmente Endou la guardò,folgorato,poi sorrise e corse all'interno dell'abitazione.

**Narra Endou**

"Dove può averli messi?" ero disperato,ne avevo trovati solo tre e ne mancavano ancora due. "Okay,rifletti..." lessi nuovamente il terzo indovinello "Rischio a volte di bagnarmi,poichè possono schizzarmi,ma nella mia posizione molta gente trova ammirazione,ho il carattere trasparente di chi ama riflettere"Endou si aggirava nei corridoi dell'enorme casa quando rimase come fulminato dall'idea che aveva avuto "Lo specchio!". Arrivato in bagno trovò infatti il quarto indizio. "Preparati Natsumi,sto arrivando!"

**Fine narrazione Endou**

Dopo qualche ora,sentirono un grido di gioia. Endou aveva trovato il tesoro. Andarono tutti a bordo piscina mentre Natsumi guardava tutti i foglietti stropicciati tra le mani di Endou. Lui,gioioso,reggeva un cofanetto con dentro dei dolcetti. Tutti applaudirono.

Fudou:Dei dolci! Capirai,che gran tesoro!

Endou sorrise:mi spiace deluderti ma non è solo questo cofanetto il mio trofeo,infatti il premio che mi spetta è molto più bello e prezioso,ma prima i regali!esclamò,lasciando Natsumi sorpresa. Iniziò la solita processione,con ringraziamenti vari tra un pacchetto e l'altro. Alla fine venne il turno di Endou. Natsumi scartò il pacchetto ed uscì la collana,mostrandola a tutti. Endou le andò dietro e si offrì di aiutarla ad indossarla,poi disse:ho vinto la scommessa...qual'è la tua risposta?

Natsumi,sorridendo,sussurrò:per sempre..

le loro labbra s'incontrarono,fu un bacio appassionato,seguito poi da molti fischi e applausi da parte dei ragazzi della Raimon e dell'Inazuma Japan. Finalmente i loro cuori battevano all'unisono,per sempre.

* * *

><p>è stata la mia prima storia e spero vi sia piaciuta xD ciao!<p> 


End file.
